Painting is a fairly demanding occupation with various difficulties or obstacles attendant to its doing. Among these, particularly, for example, with respect to painting from paint cans, which would include the highly popular one-gallon paint cans that when full may weigh approximately ten pounds, can be mentioned mess and portability. As to mess, oversupply of paint on a brush, wet brush stowage when not using the brush, and simple spilling of paint from the can are common factors in or causes of this. As to portability, although paint cans, to include those made with metal, are typically supplied with a handle or bail, say, of metal, wrestling with the can, especially when a significant amount of paint remains in it, can be tiresome and problematic, for example, leading to early fatigue and less painting efficiency, and even back to the difficulty or obstacle of dealing with mess engendered through spilling. And openers may be lost or hard to use.
The HANDy Paint Pail is a known device meant to ease painting. It is a specially molded plastic container generally in a form of a cup on which an adjustable plastic strap having an annular mount is mounted over the rim of the cup, with the strap portion dropping down to be connected with several studs on the bottom of the cup so as to form a side handle. A magnet on the inside of the rim mount holds a paint brush in a supply of paint in the cup. For painting, paint is poured into the cup bearing the handle. A disposable liner may be placed in the cup before filling. A disposable cover may be employed to keep paint from drying out during periods of inactivity. To clean up after painting, leftover paint is poured back into the paint can and covered there; then the HANDy Paint Pail device is put away. However, drawbacks remain. Among these may be mentioned that the device can engender the purchase and use of extra components such as disposable liners and covers; it is bulky in storage, with its cup and handle; it is cleaned for reuse; paint is transferred in and out of the device; hand fatigue still can be appreciable; and the brush stowed in the paint can engender mess through oversupply.
Henry James Jones has provided a can handle, which includes a member for grasping with the hand, and a strap attachable to the member for embracing and securing the object. The strap includes a band portion having a tension buffer segment and a band lock. The handle can be found in combination with the object, which, for example, may be a large metal coffee can. See, U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,770 B2 and CA 2,600,268. See also, U.S. Pat. No. D617,194 S; U.S. Pat. No. D617,640 S; U.S. Pat. No. D617,641 S; and U.S. Pat. No. D634,634 S. As good as those configurations or designs are, especially with respect to handling a three-pound can of coffee, they are not without their drawbacks, notably with respect to painting, and many of the difficulties or obstacles attendant to painting are not adequately addressed, if addressed at all, especially with respect to painting from a metal paint can.
It would be desirable to ameliorate if not solve one or more of the difficulties or obstacles attendant to painting, especially with respect to painting from a metal paint can. It would be desirable to provide the art with an alternative.